Sophie Meet Sparky
by lovecats20000
Summary: A new girl Sophie has arrived in Kinzville. She loves to explore and go on dangerous adventures. Will Sparky fall for her? You'll have to read to find out! All credits to webkinz. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer:I do not own webkinz. This is not mine. Enjoy!

**Sophie's POV.**

I sighed. We had just moved to kinzville about a week ago. So far, it was awful. I had tons of homework and not much time. When I did have time though, I went down to the Curio shop. Unfortunately, tonight was not one of those nights. It was midnight, and I was _still _studying for tomorrows math test.

"Sophie honey?" My mom called. "Are you still up?"

"Yes." I said.

"You should some rest. All that studying isn't going to do any good unless you go to sleep!"

I sighed once more. She was right. I crawled into bed and turned out the light.

My alarm went off at seven. I groaned, got up, and went into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I'm a golden retriever. My wavy hair was slightly lighter than the rest of my fur. I pulled on a cropped jacket, frayed shorts, and fluorescent flip-flops. I brushed my hair and looked at my reflection again. Everyone insisted I was the prettiest webkinz in webkinz world. But I just don't see it. I walked into the family room and found a note from my parents. They both had to go to work early! Well Mom always goes early but Dad was usually here. I grabbed a piece of toast. Once I finished I checked my backpack to make sure I had my homework, and then I walked to school.

I had to listen Ms. Quills ramble on for fifteen minutes about how to take the test. She finally gave it to us. I hope I did well. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Until finally the bell rang.

"Have a good weekend!" Ms. Quills called after us. When I got home I put my book bag in my room and then went down to the Curio Shop.

"Hello Sophie." Arte said.

"Hello." I said.

I searched around for about an hour and found a really cool paper weight with hieroglyphs on it. It didn't leave me with much kinzcash but I was happy with it.

"What is that Adventure Park I've been hearing about?" I asked Arte.

"Well it's a park for explorers I guess you could say." He told me.

"I'll defiantly have to check that out!" I exclaimed.

"You explore a lot?"

"Oh yeah! I turned our last town inside out. The mayor was okay with that, until I almost burned down his house."

Arte chuckled. Then he leaned back in his chair and stared off into space like he was thinking about something.

"You know," He said. "I have a nephew about your age I think you'd like. He's in the back of the store. Want to meet him?"

"Sure."

Arte led me to the back of the store. There were boxes stacked all the way to the ceiling. The sides of the boxes read:

The Curio Shop

In the corner another golden retriever was unpacking all the boxes and organizing all of the items. He had a pile of books next to him, and was starting to take out a bunch of stuffed animals.

Arte tapped his shoulder and he turned around. My heart about jumped out of my chest. He was my age just like Arte had said. His blue base-ball cap was on backwards and he had his bangs pulled through the front er, the back I suppose you would say. He was wearing a red jacket, jeans, and a pair of converse tennis shoes. He locked his brown eyes with my green ones and smiled.

He put out his paw and I shook it.

"I'm Sparky." He said.

"I'm Sophie." I said.

"Well I should watch the store." Arte said.

Sparky picked up the pile of books and gave it to him.

"Thank you." Arte took the books and left.

"So do you come here often?" I asked.

"Yeah. About twice a week." He said.

I sat down next to him and started organizing some of the items too.

"That's cool." I said.

"I'm the paper boy too." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've accidentally broke a couple of windows but I've gotten better."

I chuckled. "I should hope so."

" So have you ever been to adventure park?" I asked.

Sparky grinned. "Yeah! It's awesome!"

"I"ve never been there but I can't wait to check it out." I said.

"Want to go tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled. "Of course."

We agreed to meet at my house so I gave him the address.

"See you there." He said.


End file.
